Various video gaming systems or machines are known. These may consist of slot machines, online gaming systems (that enable users to play games using computer devices, whether desktop computers, laptops, tablet computers or smart phones), computer programs for use on a computer device (including desktop computer, laptops, tablet computers of smart phones), or gaming consoles that are connectable to a display such as a television or computer screen.
Video gaming machines may be configured to enable users to play a variety of different types of games. One type of game displays a plurality of moving arrangements of gaming elements (such as reels, and symbols on reels), and one or more winning combinations are displayed using a pattern of gaming elements in an arrangement of cells (or an “array”), where each cell may include a gaming element, and where gaming elements may define winning combinations (or a “winning outcome” or “winning pattern”).
Games that are based on winning patterns may be referred to as “pattern games” in this disclosure.
One example of a pattern game is a game that includes spinning reels, where a user wagers on one or more lines, activates the game, and the spinning reels are stopped to show one or more patterns in an array. The game rules may define one or more winning patterns of gaming elements, and these winning patterns may be associated with credits, points or the equivalent.
Gaming systems or machines of this type are popular, however, there is a need to compete for the attention of users, and therefore it is necessary to innovate by launching new, engaging game features.
It is to be understood that gaming components and game components are interchangeable terms in this disclosure.